deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Chilling vs Akihiro Dragoscale
' Crypt (10).jpg|Necromercer 395033AC-B006-4A27-AF10-A580AFDD8C00.png|Komodo25 ' 'Intro' Necro: Original Characters are an interesting phenomenon. Some of them suck, and some don't. Mercer: Like these two! Necro: Felix Chilling, the Wendigo Tether. Mercer: And Akihiro Dragoscale, the Dragon Prince. Necro: I'm Necro and he's Mercer. Mercer: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! (Doors of Death Battle slam shut, and then open again for Felix's bio) 'Felix Freezes DEATH BATTLE!' (Cue: Blizzard-DBS:Broly) ' Felix_Chilling.png|Awsomethan48 Version (Volume 1-1.5) Download20200104094325.png|Necromercer Version (Volume 2-6) ' Necro: Born in 1998, Felix Chilling had a normal upbringing and early life, the only real bump being that his grandfather died when he was twelve. Mercer: And his grandfather left him with three words of wisdom. The First, that Monsters were real. And not all of them were human. The Second, evil will always exist. And finally, being normal is the safest way to live. Necro: Felix took these things to heart, but never really understood any of them. At least, until he turned twenty two and went to a cabin with his roommates, Paul and Jared. Mercer: This is sounding like Evil Dead. Necro: Quiet you. Mercer: Anyway, the power was out, and Paul and Jared went to fix the back up generator, and Paul was possessed by the spirit of the Wendigo, killing and eating Jared. Necro: Felix went back to check it out, found Jared and ended up fighting with the possessed Paul, killing him with Jared's wrench, which just so happened to be made of silver, one of the two weaknesses of the Wendigo. Mercer: Felix ended up absorbing Paul's heart, thanks to trying to crush it. Necro: This transformed Felix into a Tether, which means that Felix is now fused with the Wendigo's spirit, ending up with a sweet head voice, (Which just so happened to be Paul) Felix got some awesome supernatural powers! Mercer: Like his ability to manipulate ice! He can make just about any constructs with his ice, as long as they are non living. Necro: And he can even manipulate air and create storms and tornados, hell he even uses this power to fly! Mercer: And when he needs some extra OMPH with his attacks, he can fuse his wind and ice powers to create a blizzard, which can freeze most anything to shreds in just a few seconds. Necro: Felix can read minds, and due to being a monster-human hybrid, Felix can manipulate and attack his target's souls directly. Mercer: And if things go south, Felix can even mess with time, like rewinding, slowing or even stopping time entirely! Of course, he can only do so for a minute or so, but it's still quite effective for getting out of sticky situations. Necro: Felix carries a few weapons on him, just in case he ends up in a fight, which happens a lot. The first of which are Felix's great knives, a pair of large knives, which he can use with deadly skill, after some minor training from James, a military trained knife fighter. The great Knives are unbreakable, and Felix can use them to channel his ice and wind powers, for elemental charged attacks. Mercer: Felix also named a few of his attacks, like the frost burst, in which Felix freezes his target with an ice blast. Necro: Glacier Wall is a massive defensive move which blocks most attacks. Mercer: The freeze ray does exactly what it's name would suggest, and it freezes Felix's target's solid. Necro: And finally, Mach Tornado is a bunch of mini tornadoes which Felix shoots at his foe in an effort to overwhelm them from a distance. Mercer: Felix also wears a pendant, which nullifies his weakness to silver. And if Felix meets an exceptionally powerful monster, he tends to use his runes against it. As of yet, Felix has four runes. The first rune is one he uses for defense, as it creates a force field around him. Necro: The next one is his electricity rune, one which he uses to make himself faster, and to manipulate electricity, which he tends to mix with his wind powers to create lighting storms. Mercer: Up next is the heal rune, and item that can heal any damage Felix takes instantly. Popup: Felix possess an incredibly good healing factor, but it can be overtaxed, hence his heal rune. Necro: And finally, we have the seal rune, an item which can seal almost any being in a block of ice. Normally one could easily break out of this, but Felix's seal specifically works on super natural beings, preventing powerful monsters like the Moth Man from breaking out of it. Granted, it has never held tethers for a long time, as they are not fully monster. Mercer: But Felix has quite a few physical powers and abilities, like his abilities to stretch his limbs, move in unnatural ways, like folding himself in half. Necro: Felix also has an insane healing factor, easily being able to heal from being cut in half, impaled and decapitated, and even partial disintegration! Granted, it's not the fastest healing factor in series, as it takes a few minutes for Felix to regrow his head, so he tends to just reattach his limbs. Mercer: Well, we've put it off enough, so let's get to Felix's stats. Necro: Well, lets cover strength first. Felix is easily strong enough to smash stone and steel with just a single strike, as well as being able to fight on par with guys who can collapse caves, obliterate cities, and even destroy several continents! Mercer: The minimum amount of TNT needed to destroy five continents (Which was the amount that was destroyed) is about 77.873737384728998 pentatons of TNT! And that's without his transformation! Necro: We'll get to that in a second. Let's talk speed real quick (Pun intended). Felix can easily out pace beams of light, easily being able to move several times the speed of light. Mercer: But when the going gets rough, Felix has a transformation. Necro: And that form is called the Hunger. Felix tends to enter this form when he wants to wrap things up quickly. Mercer: Hunger allows Felix to fly without using wind, and it also makes him way stronger, faster and tougher than before. Necro: Felix's Hunger form has allowed Felix to do and survive things he never could in base form, like destroying the moon and fighting with the Moth Man's avatar. Mercer: Felix can still use runes in thins form, granted he tends to enter a sort of "berserker" state, as he loses the ability to think normally. Necro: Yeah, that brings us to Felix's weaknesses. Felix is incredibly powerful, but he when he overuses his powers, they misfire and make him unable to use them for an extended period of time. And, Felix is rather cowardly, preferring not to fight other people, and running away from people with abilities he's not familiar with. Mercer: Also, Felix tries not to fight other tethers, and Felix's win loss record is...less than stellar, to say the least. Necro: Well, for all it's worth, Felix is a tough fighter who could put most down in justa few seconds. Arizona: You call yourself a tether? How pathetic! I'll crush in a second. Felix: Oh yeah?! I'll last two! Sean: If you were trying to sound like a badass, you'd best let him kill you, so you can at least maintain some self-respect. (Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Akihiro's bio.) 'Akihiro Burns DEATH BATTLE!' Necro: Akihiro Dragoscale was born as the youngest and only son of the Dragon King. Mercer: How come he gets a cool dad? All I got was a German drunk! Necro: Life's not fair Mercer. Anyway, he had an evil demon, Mephistospheles after him, so his family sent him out of the Dragon Kingdom with out much of a debate. Mercer: Superman ripoff, much? Necro: No. Not by any means. Mercer: Yeah, right. Well, he had a normal upbringing, living with his foster father and sister for about fifteen years. Necro: Then, When he was in high school, he ended up in some rather odd situations, all of which led up to him meeting up with his older sister, the princess of the Dragon Kingdom. She took him back to the Dragon Kingdom, and one exposition filled scene later, the good stuff starts! Mercer: Akihiro got the Dragon Sword from his father, and ended up fulfilling a secret prophecy that his life had been revolving around! After a good bit of training, that is. Necro: After multiple journeys, Akihiro made a bunch of friends, a good deal of them from different kingdoms. Mercer: After a LOT of training, Akihiro went and challenged the Demon King, and after a long and rather epic fight, Akihiro emerged victorious. Necro: But to do this, he would need a lot of powers and abilities. Mercer: Akihiro is a powerful fighter and master swordsman, easily being able to beat superhuman fighters with little to no effort! Necro: Akihiro wields a lot more than just the Dragon Sword. He's got blades like the Dragonsaur sword, but granted it only works if there's a willing member of the Dinosaur kingdom nearby. Mercer: If there just so happens to be willing Crocodile kingdom member, that sword can fuse with the Crocodile sword, and become the Pegasus sword. Necro: Well, back to the Dragon Sword for a second. The Dragon Sword allows Akihiro to use attacks like The Flame Wave, in which the sword functions like a flame thrower. Mercer: Flare Spin is a fiery tornado, and If things get to close, Akihiro can use the Energy Twirl, a powerful energy tornado attack. Necro: Meteor Smash is an attack in which Akihiro summons a fucking meteor and smashes you with it. Kinda obvious, if ya ask me. Mercer: The Dragon Beam is one of his stronger attacks, and it's a powerful laser beam. Necro: And the Super Dragon Beam is a buffed up version of the Dragon Beam. Personally, I think it got stronger because of the word Super. I mean come on, SUPER Sayian, SUPERman, SUPERhuman? Ya see where I'm going with this? Mercer: Why do you have to be this way? Necro: My genius is wasted on you. Anyway, The Pegasus sword is easily Akihiro's strongest sword, as it is the power of all three legendary swords combined. Mercer: Well, Akihiro can easily destroy cities with his Dragon Sword, and survive the resulting explosion, as well as a rather long fall, fifty feet to be exact. Hell, he can even keep up with a Luck God named Aquilary. Necro: And in the final fight with Mephistopheles, Akihiro unlocked one final power. And that power was super form. 'Set' 'Original Adversaries FIGHT!' 'Verdict' 'Original Track' 'Trivia' * This is the first time Necro has been jealous of a combatant. That combatant being Akihiro. He'll take a new dad...especially a dragon dad. That would be cool. 'Special Thanks ' I would like to thank Supersayian2link for making this battle possible, as he allowed me to use Akihiro. Category:Necromercer Category:Created By Necromercer Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Human Hybrids' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Claw vs Sword Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs Knife